An Unsung Hero
by JilyEvotter19
Summary: A short story about Severus Snape's innocence and courage.


Severus Snape, simply put, was a hero.

Not many people acknowledged this. To everyone except Albus Dumbledore - who was long since gone - Severus Snape was just a sullen-faced, harsh man who had a talent for scolding and dishing out detentions faster than you could say "Nargles". Lily Potter was the only one who had seen him for who he was - a child deprived of love and a good home. But even she had left him, after he called her that unforgivable name.

But, in fact, Severus Snape was not that. His meanness was just a mask - a mask he wore to hide the horror he had experienced in his life, to hide his love for Lily, his role as a double agent, his mission in trying to protect The Boy Who Lived.

The truth was, whenever the Potter boy entered his class and Severus Snape just happened to glimpse those emerald-green eyes, he was reminded of Lily. Lovely Lily, with her amazing, clear green eyes. Whenever he saw the youngest Weasley boy and spotted that ginger hair, an image of darker, more beautiful red hair would enter his mind. Without the hint of a doubt, Weasley's hair couldn't compare with Lily's hair ... but Severus Snape was still reminded of her when he saw Weasley's ginger hair.

Then there was Granger. Bossy, stuck-up Muggleborn. And yet thoughts of his deceased, former best friend would invade his brain as he noticed the intent way she focused on her studies, the way her hand shot up in the air to answer a question ... all these little things made Severus Snape _remember_. They made him remember the childhood that had been ripped from him with one jerk, one tug.

And yet Severus Snape kept on going. He kept on wearing his mask and protecting the Potter boy. And all for Lily.

A normal person would have had a breakdown if they had to live in a castle where - apart from one person - everybody else loathed him, despised him, hated him. Even his colleagues, his fellow teachers, treated him ... not very harshly, but only in a civil manner. No friendly words, nothing. Of course, people kept on saying, this was all Severus Snape's fault - he was so cold and sulky that obviously no one wanted to befriend him.

But Severus Snape didn't have a breakdown, even after all he had to endure. His vow to protect the Potter boy was too strong. His love for Lily was too strong for him to fall.

Another thing which people did not seem to realise was that, if they just bothered to come closer and hold out a friendly hand to Severus Snape, his exterior - so like a prickly burr - would diminish. Inside, they would find a brave man, worthy of being praised by every mouth. Severus Snape had retreated into himself so much, his exterior had formed such a shell-like barrier that no one, not a single soul, spared a thought for the inside of Severus Snape's soul.

But when The Boy Who Lived witnessed the gallant hero's death and previewed his memories, he realised the truth. And when the Battle Of Hogwarts was over, once the dead were buried and Severus Snape's magnificent tomb was erected beside Albus Dumbledore's own marble tomb, The Boy Who Lived made a speech. He told all who were gathered about Severus Snape's innocence and courage. He told them ... the truth.

The whole world then got to know his story.

And it was no more than Severus Snape deserved. For he, a Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor, was an unsung hero until the very end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The idea for the title of this story was inspired by another story somewhere on this site. I don't remember its name, but I just wanted to say that it isn't my own invention. Also, some people would interpret certain lines from this story as hints of _romantic love_ between Snape and Hermione, Snape and Harry or Snape and Ron. To that, I say: eww. I described all the likeness between Lily and the trio just to illuminate what Snape had to go through. So, head out of the gutter, certain people out there.

Review and tell me what you think of this! Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
